


Late Night Noise

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idk how to tag this sifjfjd, Implied Relationships, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: mygarbageland said:Carl riding Negan and having to hold a conversation with his dad through the door so they don't get caught, idk maybe Negan's injured and Rick's looking to kill him, but can't find him





	Late Night Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"Rick?"

Rick whipped around, stopping when he saw Rosita. "Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes, sighing. He had been busy lately, building new homes and figuring out everyone's job. He was being wound too tight. 

"Are you okay?" Rosita chewed on her cheek, guiding him further away from Eugene and Michonne. "Is something up?"

"Just stressed." Rick forced a smile. "I'm dealing with it. It'll calm down soon. That new camp is just messing us up some." He looked down at her. "Anyway... whats up?"

"Negan has been making a lot of noise." Rosita said, looking up at Rick. "I don't know if its anything important, he is pretty crazy, but I thought you'd like to know. A few... concerned people have told me its a disturbance."

"Great." Rick drug his hand down his face, shaking his head. "They already hate that I kept him in here... I'll check on him later. Just do a check in or something. Make sure hes not doing anything crazy." Rick looked at Rosita, smiling. "Thanks for telling me." 

"No problem." Rosita bit her lip, taking a step closer. "Maybe... we could talk about something else a little later." She glanced over her shoulder at Michonne and Eugene who were talking across the room. "Somewhere a little more private?" She slid her hand up Rick's shirt. "Talk about some stress management?" 

Rick's eyes widened for a few seconds before looking over at Michonne. "Yeah... yeah. I'll come by and check on you, okay?" He closed the gap between them, looking down at her. 

Rosita smirked, nodding. "Okay." She whipped around and walked towards the door, grabbing Eugene by the arm and pulling him out of the house.

"What was that about?" Carl asked causing Rick to turn around. "They never come here-"

"Carl." Michonne hissed. "Be nice. They are part of our group, okay?" She walked towards them, crossing her arms over her chest. "Eugene said it was about Negan."

"What about him? He's been locked up. Its not like he can harass the women that live here or something-" Carl scoffed. "All he does is eat, sleep, and bitch." 

"And apparently make a lot of noise." Rick looked betwen the two, shrugging. "I don't know what he's doing but hes pissing people off and I don't need him causing anymore problems for me or for our home." 

"Are we going to talk to him about it?" Michonne cocked her head to the side. "He might be trying to escape-"

"Or!" Carl cut her off. "He could just be being an asshole and screaming to disturb people. Hes powerless and he hates it, of course he is going to be causing a disturbance."

"Whatever it is, I'm checking on it tonight then going to Rosita and telling her what's going on. She is the one living closest to him next to the Parks in the house next door." Rick took a deep breath, straightening up. "Whatever it is, I'm sure its fine and it'll calm down by tonight." 

\- 

"He's onto us." Carl whispered, shutting the door. He turned and faced the cell, getting met with a wicked grin. "We have noise complaints."

Negan smirked, shrugging. "What can I say? I'm good." He licked his lips, reaching out for Carl through the bars. "Come on, kid, we don't have all night."

"Hes coming to check on us, we won't have all night." Carl took his hat off and set on the desk that whoever watched Negan would sit at. "Aaron is upstairs and hes actually awake this time." He unbuttoned his shirt. "Had to sneak in the back."

"Bad boy." Negan teased, hooking his fingers in Carls belt loops once he got close enough. Negan tugged Carl against the cell bars, smirking. "We'll be fine. Rick isn't the best cop nor the smartest."

"Negan." Carl whispered. "This is serious. He hasn't killed you but if he finds out about this he will." He ran his fingers through Negans raven black hair. "We gotta be quiet." Carl pulled away from Negan, climbing onto the desk, pulling open thr top drawer and pulling out a key. 

"You're the loud one." Negan backed away from the cell door, pulling his shirt off. "Maybe I'll punish you for that." He sat down on the edge of the bed, shoving his sweatpants down to mid thigh. "Your slutty moans almost got us caught." 

"I left a note saying I was going to check on you." Carl unlocked the door and stepped inside. He shrugged his shirt off, kicking his shoes to the side. "He'll come down, maybe, or he'll ask me how its going and I'll tell him its fine."

"Is he that stupid?"

"He trusts me." Carl shot a glare at Negan. "Hes a little over protective," He undid his pants. "But he always means the best. I just know I can protect myself." He pushed his pants off, then his boxers. 

"Your dad isn't the smartest." Negan hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slid them down. "I mean, it took him this long to find out and he had to be told by someone else?"

"He has a lot on his plate." Carl climbed into Negans lap, kissing him. "Enough talking." He breathed out. "I prepped myself already..." He trailed his hand down Negans torso, his nails scratching against it. He wrapped his hand around Negans dick, lining it up. The head teased Carl's hole for a few seconds before sliding in.

"Fuck..." Negan sighed, leaning back against the wall. He placed one hand on Carls hip, holding him in place as he fucked into Carl with shallow thrusts. "Gonna take all of me tonight?"

"I want to." Carl whimpered, sinking further down on Negan. "But I don't know if I can-"

"You can..." Negan rubbed his thumb over Carls hip before thrusting into him one more time. He held Carl down on his cock, forcing every inch inside. "And you will..." 

"Fuck." Carl nearly sobbed against Negans shoulder. It felt too good. Carl loved when Negan was rough like this. Sometimes he would skip coming for a day or two, just to get Negan pent up and angry. 

"Shhh..." Negan breathed against his neck, moving Carls hips for him. "Come on, baby, ride daddys cock.." 

Carls legs were shaking as he began to move. He dug his nails into Negans back, gripping his shoulders tight for blance. Slowly, he started to ride Negan, gasping each time he felt the head rub up against his prostate. "Daddy..." He whined.

"Thats it..." Negan was all too calm, his hands sliding up and down Carls torso. "Look so pretty like this..." He thrust into Carl, chuckling when the boy whimpered. "Maybe I should keep you here... my own little cock slut..." He slid his hand up to Carls throat, curling his fingers around it. "You wanna be my toy, baby?"

"Yes..." Carl whimpered, grinding down against him. "Wanna be your toy, daddy, wanna be your favorite toy..."

"Good." Negan slipped his thumb into Carls mouth. "Then don't come..." 

Carl whined around Negans thumb, his eyss closing tight. 

"Quiet..." Negan pulled his thumb out, rubbing his thumb against Carls lips. "Good toys don't come, baby, you know that..." 

Carl froze when there was a knock at the door. He pulled off of Negans fingers, his hips falling still. Negan gripped his hips and fucked into him as fast as he could, chuckling when Carl began to whimper. His whimpers were high pitched and quickly turned into whines and swear words beneath his breath. Carl put a hand over his own mouth, clawing at Negans arm.

"Carl?" Rick called. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Ye- Yeah, dad, everything is fine." Carl fought to hold back whimpers. "He was just being an asshole and-ah!" Carl arched his back as Negan fucked into him harder. "He was just... fuck... just moving his bed around the cell so it was.... it was loud." Carl bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"Are you sure? If hes giving you any trouble I can come in-"

"No!" Carl whimpered, burying his face in Negans neck. "No, its okay, he's just being a dick, I swear- shit...." Carl tangled his hands in Negans hair. "Its okay. I'll go home soon.."

"No you won't." Negan growled against his ear. "Gonna keep you here all night... gonna make sure you leave with my come dripping down your thighs.."

"Promise?" 

Carl ground down against Negan, biting his lip. "Yeah, dad, I promise."


End file.
